


Under the Stars

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor’s brilliant plan to surprise Rose Tyler has an unfortunate consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: tender.
> 
> I’m not sure if it’s brought ever up anyplace else, but the sonic needing recharging came from the audiobook Destiny of the Doctor: Babblesphere with Four and Romana II. Greek is once again used by me as a stand in for Gallifreyan. Mustafar belongs to Disney/Luscasfilm and is the planet in Star Wars where Anakin Skywalker suffers his lava burns.

“Γαμώ. Νιώθω σαν να έχω ήδη ριχτεί στη φωτιά pits της Mustafar.”

Rose Tyler heard what she knew to be Gallifreyan cursing as she entered the home she shared with the Doctor after an afternoon out with her mum. She winced to herself. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, and she wondered what he’d done now. Was it was him or some household item that’d paid the price?

She climbed the stairs and found him pacing shirtless in their bedroom. When she’d left he’d been working on their growing TARDIS, but clearly he’d moved on to something else.

“What’s wrong, love?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor looked up at the sound of Rose’s voice. His was in so much pain, he hadn’t even heard her come in.

“Burnt my back,” he mumbled, hoping she would let him leave it at that.

“Doing what?” Rose approached him and took a look. “Your poor back!”

 _Of course, no such luck_ , he thought gloomily.

“I was working on something in the yard. I wanted to surprise you.” 

She waved her hand dismissively. “Never mind that. Where’s your sonic?”

“Recharging,” he sighed.

Rose went into their en suite and returned with a bottle. “I know just the thing.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose opened the bottle of aloe vera and squirted some into her hands. She then rubbed them together and and brought them to the Doctor’s back, tenderly working it into his burned skin. 

“That feels wonderful,” he breathed out as she moved down his back. 

“I’ll do the dermal regenerator once the sonic is ready.”

“Ta.”

“What were you working on outside?”

“C’mon.” He took her hand and led her outside. There was a standing hammock in the back yard, complete with blue cushions. “Now we can sit under the stars anytime we want to.”

“That’s perfect.”

The Doctor grinned.


End file.
